


Victor's Luck

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Two finals away from graduating college, Victor finds himself running from the rain, directly into the presence of the boy he has been pining for since sophomore year.





	Victor's Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalKarneval13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/gifts).



> The French call it “une coup de foudre”; a clap of thunder or lightning strike. We call it “Love at first sight”. The Spirit calls it ”the meeting of soul mates”. When you are ready to find your one true love will you know him? Will there be something about him that you feel like you have known forever? Or will you disregard the feeling of “love at first sight” as a joke? The Spirit says there is one perfect companion for each person. This soul mate has known you before and waits for you now. It may have been many lives ago but your souls have strived to find each other through the years. Finding each other will make you both complete. –SirCheo
> 
> A tumblr response from a prompt sent by the wonderful [fullmetalkarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you want to send me prompts find me on Tumblr! [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The air was still and stifling as the atmosphere held its breath, ready to unleash the full power of the dark rain clouds at any moment. Once tumultuous, the leaves paused in stoic silence, suspended with impending doom from their equally stagnant branches. The world stood waiting, on the edge of being broken by the predicted downfall, as Victor stepped from the front of his rented townhouse. Glancing toward the sky, he hooked his umbrella in the crook of his elbow, locking his door and skipping down the front steps.

Rain in the early spring wasn’t a surprise, although the storm that was building over the college campus had all the promises of being far more severe than anything they normally experienced. But Victor had a final to attend, the second to last in his college career, and he was eager to put literary journalism behind him.  

Humming to himself, Victor moved without thinking over the familiar paths, letting small memories of the past four years slip through his conscious mind. Inadequate attempts at touch football had taken place in the field to his left. To his right were the trees where he had pretended to study for most of his freshman year. In front of him were the academic buildings, filled with rooms that handed out torture masked as college credits. And a little to the left of those buildings was the place that he had first laid eyes on the love of his life.

Brown eyes, scared and darting over the campus like a chipmunk waiting to be pounced by a fox, had captivated Victor and led him to a very painful bruise to the temple from a flying hacky sack. The mop of black hair had stuck out in every direction imaginable, while the blue-rimmed glasses sat cockeyed on the boy’s nose. Victor had abandoned his friends in the middle of the football game, accidentally throwing the football directly into Sara’s stomach in his lust-blind haze. He had been a mere ten feet away from his future spouse when another boy had swooped in, all smiles and dark hair and dragged the future love of his life away from Victor’s field of vision.

For three years, Victor had spied the same boy throughout campus in the worst game of Where’s Waldo that he had ever played. Over time he had learned that his obsession’s name was Yuuri Katsuki. He had scrawled it on his review notes for calculus and throughout the pages of his well-loved copy of The Twelfth Night. It was a beautiful name; foreign and easy to roll his tongue around, much like he imagined the boy to be.

Fate had been a fickle mistress though and Victor had been throttled at every turn. Yuuri had zero existence in the social media world, not even creating a campus profile beyond his name and his adorably awkward ID photo. Victor had screenshotted that photo, sometimes looking at it and imagining their life together. There would be poodles and kisses and romantic declarations every second of every day. Yuuri was poetic and romantic, Victor just _knew_ it.

Although he didn’t actually know it, because no matter what he had tried, it had been three years of failed attempts. Yuuri had been a step ahead of him, a step behind him, or on the other side of a sea of people. Just as happened on the first day, there was always someone there, whisking Yuuri away moments before Victor could reach him. It would go down as Victor’s biggest collegiate regret, taking the top spot over the night he mixed tequila, expired burritos, and rimming.

Shaking his head at his own misfortune, Victor flinched as the first rain drop hit his cheek. Opening his umbrella, he continued across the campus as the storm began to unfold.

* * *

 

Yuuri was late, because he was always late for classes he hated. And Yuuri hated no class more than he hated philosophy 200. Sitting through an hour of pretentious students making pretentious observations about someone else’s pretentious thoughts was surely the work of the devil himself. Jogging down the steps of his apartment building, he threw himself out of the heavy front door. Concerned immediately furrowed his brow as Yuuri looked at the ominously full clouds hanging with dark threat over his head. There was no way he had time to go back for an umbrella and he said a silent pray for the storm to wait the ten minutes needed for him to get to class.

Seven minutes letter, Mother Nature delivered him a vengeful FU and threw rain down from the heavens in angry buckets. Yuuri dodged under the nearest awning, shivering with his arms wrapped tightly over his chest. The sudden downpour brought with it a drop in temperature and Yuuri could feel the cold settling into the core of his bones. Leaning back against the Plexiglas, Yuuri watched as the world began to drown, convinced he would have to ride out the storm from the safety of the small bus stop.

* * *

 

The world was a blur of rushing water as Victor forced his feet forward. His cell phone had beeped in his pocket, but he didn’t dare to stop and check it, as the driving rain would easily be the final death of his lifeline. Glancing from under the lip of his umbrella, in a desperate attempt to judge the remaining distance to the salvation of the liberal arts building, he spied a familiar flop of dark hair huddled underneath the campus bus stop. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Victor changed his direction. His final wasn’t for another hour, and fate waited for no man.

It took him a solid two minutes to reach the opening of the sheltered bus stop, his eyes continually surveying the surrounding area. Outside of someone apparating directly in front of Yuuri to steal him away, there was no one around to interfere this time. Victor swallowed hard, slipping under the cover and into the personal space of the man he had been trying to meet for three years.

Yuuri’s eyes were closed, breathing through the building anxiety of missing his class. There was no final, but each class discussion accumulated the bulk of their grades and Yuuri couldn’t afford to miss the points he would gain for his well-rehearsed absolutely bullshit talking points. In the fog of his panic, he vaguely noted the temperature change inside of his shelter, startling when the presence of a warm body was close enough for him to feel heated breath on his ear. Opening his eyes, Yuuri found himself face-to-face with the blue eyes that haunted all of his dreams. Even frizzy with the static of his umbrella, the silver locks looked soft and extremely touchable. The breath caught in Yuuri’s throat as the man he had secretly longed for during his entire time at school stood a breathe away from him.

A clap of thunder sounded so loudly, they both jumped. Crashing into each other as they spontaneously wrapped together, falling hard against the metal beam in the corner of their three-walled shelter. Peering down, Victor stared into Yuuri’s eyes as they remained pressed together. “Hi, I’m Victor,” he breathed the words, feeling the constriction of his heart in his chest. He had imagined this moment in so many ways, none of comparing to the ridiculously beautiful accident that had brought Yuuri directly into his arms.

“You’re crushing me!” Yuuri squeaked, feeling disappointment in himself as Victor startled, relinquishing his hold on Yuuri and standing straight.

“I’m sorry!” Victor blushed, tucking his umbrella into his elbow again and awkwardly losing all of his words. The Yuuri in his imagination would have kissed him immediately, instead, this Yuuri was staring at him wide-eyed making Victor convinced that he had blown his one and only chance.

“It’s ok, it was…” Yuuri flushed bright red, the words getting stuck on his tongue, “it wasn’t bad! I was cold anyway, so…” When Victor continued to stare at him, Yuuri stuck out his hand in an offered hand shake. “Um… I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you!” His voice was pitched higher than a per-pubescent boy with his nuts in a vice. Smooth was never a word that had been associated with him, and it looked like that trend was going to continue.

Victor didn’t look at Yuuri’s hand as he slid his to meet it. His eyes were trained directly on Yuuri’s leaning closer when another loud clap of thunder shook the world around them. Victor jumped and promptly head-butted Yuuri in the forehead.

Rubbing his head, Yuuri looked up to the blue eyes again and let the laughter fall. He had practiced meeting Victor in a million ways, none of them involving potential concussions and full-body tackles. This was better than anything he had dreamt up and Yuuri let his laughter mingle with Victor’s, loving the way they harmonized in the sound.

Around them, the storm began to quiet, rolling thunder a persistent sound instead of a clapping force. The rain drizzled from the sky, settling to a light pitter patter. Looking out from under the cover, Victor opened his umbrella. “Can I walk you to wherever you are headed, Yuuri?” He offered his hand on instinct, not even bothering to question why he thought it was a good idea.

“Well, I have probably missed class,” Yuuri let himself be pulled under Victor’s umbrella, feeling the press of Victor’s hand against his own. It was so much better than he had imagined.

Remembering his phone, Victor passed the umbrella to Yuuri’s free hand and retrieved the device from his pocket. The text from his professor to the class told him that class had been cancelled and the final would take place in two days. Smiling, he let the phone fall back into his pocket. “The lights are out in the liberal arts building so no class for me either. How about I treat you to a coffee?”

“Coffee would be nice,” Yuuri smiled softly as Victor tugged him closer. Their hips bumped together as they started down the path and away from their shelter. “Victor?” Yuuri waited until Victor hummed in response, “is your umbrella covered in poodles?”

“Yes,” Victor smirked, “in case it rains cats and dogs.” They both laughed at Victor’s terrible joke, moving in step with one another as they headed over the concrete path.

All around them, the thunder continued to roll.


End file.
